1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel injection apparatus in a motorized two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As to an apparatus of this kind, there has been hitherto known a vehicle body having front and rear wheels provided at its middle portion with a multi-cylinder type internal combustion engine comprising plural cylinders disposed in line, laterally. The engine is provided with plural fuel injection nozzles which are supplied with fuel from a fuel pump through a delivery pipe. In an apparatus of this type, it is possible for air to be introduced into the pipe.